


Caretaking

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ivan isn't feeling well his teammates take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by a twitter conversation about Koda and immune systems as well as the request for team cuddles. Thank you to midnight clarity for the beta.

Ivan wakes up to Riley peering down at him. He manages to not startle, just barely, as he blinks up at his teammate. Riley scrunches up his face, regarding him for a moment.

"Can I be of service?" Ivan manages once he finds his voice. He's resisting the urge to roll over and wrap himself in the blankets. Is it really time to get up?

"It's not like you to sleep in," Riley comments.

"Sleep in?" Ivan questions slowly as he takes in that Riley has already done his hair and gotten dressed. Ivan frowns.

"You and Chase are usually the first ones up."

Ivan nods. "This is true."

Ivan suppresses a yawn and the urge to tell Riley he's going back to sleep.

"Breakfast is ready. Chase made pancakes like he promised."

Ivan attempts a smile. "Yes. Bacon as well, judging by the smell."

Riley shrugged. "Taylor asked."

"Or gave Chase what I believe you call his 'puppy eyes' look."

"Pretty much," Riley shrugs. "Are you going to get up? I want to make the couch up."

"You can eat breakfast at the table, like a person," Chase calls out from the kitchen.

"Or I can watch the news," Riley calls back.

"Just because you're almost seventeen doesn't mean you have to depressed by the world this early in the morning," Chase teases.

"It's called being informed," Riley counters.

“If they start talking about how good looking the black ranger is, let me know.”

As Riley rolls his eyes Ivan forces himself to his feet and to the bathroom. As he’s leaving the bathroom Tyler is at the door yawning.

“Chase made breakfast,” Tyler informs him before heading into the bathroom.

Ivan nods his understanding and heads to the small table they usually eat breakfast at. He drops into a chair telling himself he should walk the few steps to the kitchen and see if Chase needs help, but all he really wants to do is go back to sleep. He must doze off, one moment he’s watching Chase cook the next Chase is tapping Tyler on the hand and chiding, “That’s for Shelby and Koda.”

“Better give it to Shelby first,” Tyler comments before he eats the piece of bacon he thought he was being sneaky about.

“That’s the plan, but make sure she saves some for Koda.”

“I will,” Tyler promises as he takes the plate of bacon to the counter. Chase puts the last few piece in a plastic container that is nearly full.

Ivan frowns, looking around until he sees Riley sitting on the couch alternating between a bowl of cereal and pancakes. When Chase sets the pancakes on the table he fixes himself a plate. He eats listlessly, attempting to pay attention to the conversation around him. They’re discussing the merits off renting one of the newly vacant apartments. His teammates state the obvious: they've haven't had too many problems living together vs it'd be nice for everyone to have their own space.

"It'd be nice to have my own room. I could work on my experiments there, instead of taking up Ms. Morgan's lab space," Riley comments.

"I don't think she minds." Tyler smiles. "Besides we might never see you then."

"Right, like one of you wouldn't just barge in to come drag me out for team bonding time," Riley points out, raising his eyebrows.

"You've stated in the past that you enjoy team bonding," Ivan manages to point out.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Chase asks, frowning.

Ivan looks up from the pancakes he'd been painstaking working on to blink at Chase, "I am well."

He's not. He aches. He's chilled. He just wants to go back to bed. Still, Sledge and Poisandra aren't going to take a day off. Fury will likely attack later. He will help his teammates.

Chase frowns at him a moment longer and Ivan forces himself to smile. Riley tries to press the back to his hand to Ivan's forehead and Ivan pushes his arm away.

"As I said before, I am well."

"Okay," Chase says slowly.

Riley looks him over curiously and Ivan gives him a glare. Riley holds his hands up in surrender. Ivan nods and goes back to his food.

Breakfast ends eventually. Tyler lets him have the shower first since Riley and Chase showered before breakfast. Ivan settles on the couch as the three of them wait on Tyler to finish getting ready for the day. He glances over when Chase drops down next to him.

"You didn't wake me," Ivan manages.

Chase shrugs, “You were sleeping and you’re usually up before me. Figured you needed it.”

“I could’ve helped you with breakfast.”

“I had it, but if you want I’ll wake you up next time.”

Ivan nods.

“You sure you’re okay?” Chase inquires again.

“I am well.”

Chase frowns at him.

“I am,” Ivan insists.

Chase frowns as he looks Ivan over. He opens his mouth, but Tyler interrupts jangling his keys and asking if they’re ready to head out. Ivan thinks the matter dropped. He’s telling himself he’ll make it through the day when he suddenly feels the jeep stop. He opens his eyes and realizes he fell asleep. They’re at the museum already and he’s been using Chase’s shoulder as a pillow. Ivan wets his lips, intent on apologizing. How is Chase going to believe him now?

Chase smirks. Ivan tilts his head to he can take Chase in. He should get up off Chase’s shoulder, but he feels more comfortable. He just wants to go back to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” he eventually manages.

“I’m always here for cuddling,” Chase teases.

“He’s not lying,” Tyler comments, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I have work,” Ivan evades as he forces himself to sit up. He stifles a yawn.

“Why don’t we stop and check in first?” Chase suggests.

Ivan follows the rest of them into their base not thinking much of it until Chase is leaning into Koda whispering. He notices Koda looking at him while Chase talks, but turns away to…what was he going to do? Ivan wipes a hand over his face. He really wants to go back to sleep. Maybe he should let on that he’s ill? How is he ill?

He blinks as Koda approaches, going willingly as his teammates pull him into a hug. Koda’s hand slips under his shirt, rests on his lower back and Ivan leans in. Koda’s warm and he suddenly doesn’t ache so sharply.

“Kendall, Ivan not work today.”

“I know, Chase is going to work his shift.”

Ivan thinks about protesting, he should work his own shift, but he closes his eyes instead.

“Tyler, make up the pull out sofa and put a movie in for Koda and Ivan. Riley, I need you to run upstairs and get a glass of juice,” Kendall orders.

Ivan shifts, forces himself to blink open his eyes and tries to stand instead of leaning against Koda.

“You Energem sick,” Koda explains before he can ask.

“I don’t understand.” Ivan frowns.

“What Koda is trying to say is that your Energem is catching your body up to our time. Koda’s did the same for him. It’s building your immune system right now, that’s why you’re not feeling well. Plenty of rest, hydrating and team contact should help you through it,” Kendall explains.

“Immune system?”

“Your body’s ability to fight disease,” Kendall answers.

Ivan bites his lip thinking about the diseases he witnessed before finding his Energem, “Will I die?”

“Energem is helping,” Koda encourages, “So you don’t if you no longer need it.”

“You mean when we win?” Ivan attempts to clarify.

“Or if you lose it for some reason,” Kendall puts in.

“Fury will not win,” Ivan protests.

“Or Sledge,” Koda agrees.

“Or Poisandra,” Tyler adds, “Bed’s put together.”

“Thank you Tyler. Koda, will you stay with Ivan while I work out a schedule so he’s not by himself?”

Koda nods before leading Ivan over to the couch and TV they have in their base. Ivan goes willingly, and crawls into the bed, not even paying attention to the movie Tyler put on. He turns when Koda joins him.

“It easier with teammate nearby, hurts less,” Koda explains.

Ivan turns so he can use Koda’s chest as a pillow and makes a noise of approval before asking, “How long does this last?”

“Changes,” Koda explains. 

Ivan misses what Koda says next as he drifts off into sleep. He wakes briefly as Tyler slips in behind him and wraps an arm around him. Koda shifts out from under him, but then they’re both pushing him to sit up and drink a glass of juice. They let him sleep afterwards.

He wakes up using Shelby’s shoulder as a pillow, Tyler's cuddled up behind them as the two of them whisper at each other. He starts to greet them, but Shelby is running her hand into his hair and all he wants to do is sleep.

Shelby wakes him up slowly, then hands him a burger. Tyler’s gone.

“Kendall said to make you eat this, then drink a glass of water and then you can go back to sleep.”

Ivan groans. Now that he’s given in to the need for sleep that’s all he wants to do. Shelby pokes him. He glares.

“I know,” Shelby tells him. “You need to stay hydrated and your body needs food. I’m sorry you and Koda have to go through this, but I’d rather you two stay alive if you don’t have your Energems. I wouldn't want to lose either of you.”

Ivan nods and eats the burger slowly as she tells him about the day. There have been antics at the Dino Café, but no attacks yet. When he’s done eating she helps him to his feet and takes him to the bathroom. She closes the door behind him after telling him, “And brush your teeth before you come out.”

Riley’s waiting for him when he leaves the bathroom. He leans in as the younger man wraps an arm around him. Ivan let’s himself be led back to the sofa bed. He falls asleep with Riley cuddled up behind him.

He wakes up feeling better. He blinks as he takes in his teammates. Riley is asleep behind him. He’s lying on Shelby’s shoulder with Tyler cuddled up behind her. Ivan’s feet are resting on Chase’s stomach.

“Where’s Koda?” he asks.

“Getting popcorn,” Koda answers as he enters the room. “Feel better?”

“If I say yes, will you get up?” Ivan questions.

“Nope,” Chase reassures, patting his feet. “You’re stuck with us till the end of the movie.”

“Good.” Ivan smiles. “Thank you.”

“That’s what teammates are for,” Shelby smiles.

“What are we watching?” Ivan asks, smiling back.

Koda hands Chase the large bowl of popcorn and picks up three movie cases. “Your turn to decide.”


End file.
